1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile measurement system of photoenvironment to measure a photoenvironment of the measuring object such as the inside of forest where the spatiotemporal alternation is large.
2. Description of Related Art
A result of the measurement of photoenvironment in forest is not only utilized as the characteristic of the forest such as a biomass and a quantity of foliage but also important to study a background of several lives in the forest. With the widespread of the concern for the preservation of carbon dioxide and the capability of photosynthesis of forest and the growing of the importance of the diversity of species, a demand of measurement system of photoenvironment is increasing. Furthermore, it is expected to use the measurement value of photoenvironment as indexical value for adequate control of the artificial forest.
Since the photoenvironment of forest differs according to locale and varies temporally at the same locale, the measurement of photoenvironment need to quickly carry out at multipoint. However, in the conventional measurement, to carry out the quick multipoint measurement, preliminary work such as the survey and the setting of quadrat (a frame that is used in “quadrat method”) and measuring equipment at each measurement point needs to carry out quickly, and subsequently, the measurement needs to carry out immediately. Therefore the workloads of a measurement operator become too heavy.